


Last Christmas

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: just a small bit of angst for my small angsty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Warnings: None, really. Just some sad feelingsInspired by a Tumblr post





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, really. Just some sad feelings
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post

**Christmas, 2016**

As soon as Virgil woke up, he walked into the common rooms to get himself some food for the day. He noticed the Christmas tree next to the TV. It was decorated with ornaments in deep red and two different shades of blue, along with gold tinsel. And when he stepped into the kitchen, he saw a beautiful wreath on the fridge, decorated with the most gorgeous flowers. And that wasn’t just it, no the entire mindscape had been decorated with Christmas. Little Santa Clauses and reindeers, Christmas lights and wreaths. They really liked to rub it in his face. 

He grumbled and just grabbed some cereal and milk before going back to his own room. His boring, old room where Christmas was a foreign concept. Unheard of. 

Virgil sat down on the couch. He hadn’t really thought about Christmas as something he’d want to be a part of. Especially not with the other sides. He knew they didn’t like him - which was good; they didn’t need him, just like he didn’t need them. Normally, he’d just shrug it off and continue with his day. Who cared if the other sides didn’t like him? They were right not to like him, he was only a nuisance after all. 

And even though he _knew_ this, it hurt him to see the common rooms so festive, so beautiful, while his own room was as boring as ever. It hurt to see that the Christmas tree had been decorated to match their outfits, while he was left out. He knew it was for the best. He knew he’d only get hurt if he tried to be a part of their little group, but he still hated this. 

But he was Anxiety. He was the bad guy. He messed everything up. He was a nuisance to Thomas. To the other three sides. He didn’t deserve to be around them. He deserved to be here, alone. Rotting away. 

That entire day, Virgil heard the vague sounds of Christmas. Princey loudly singing along to Christmas songs. Morality’s excited outbursts. It was very vague, far away, but close enough to hurt. The three other sides were having fun without him. Virgil couldn’t say he wanted to be a part of that but… he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to be a part of _something_. But he didn’t deserve that. He knew he didn’t. He was just Anxiety, after all.

Reluctantly, Virgil walked into the common rooms. He didn’t want to, but he had to get something to eat, as he had nothing left in his room. Quietly, he slipped into the kitchen, hoping that no one would notice him and he could just get some food and get out without any fuss. 

The other three sides were watching a Christmas movie. Morality was curled up next to Princey, giggling at something the latter had said, while Logic sat next to them, watching the screen. It was such a lowkey way to hang out, yet it was something that Virgil yearned to do. He’d never done anything with anyone before. 

With a sigh, Virgil opened the fridge. The others hadn’t noticed him yet. Good. The anxious side studied the content of the refrigerator and found a few spare slices of pizza. _Even better_. He grabbed the box and slammed the door shut. A little too loud, as the three sides looked around to see Virgil standing there. 

“Ah, I was already wondering where The Nightmare Before Christmas went,” Princey commented with a grin, earning a frown from Morality.

“Sorry, Princey, I didn’t realise that me being the Pumpkin King would take such a large chunk out of your royal ego,” Virgil replied with a smug smirk. He couldn’t show the prince that his comment had hurt him. He wouldn’t hear the end of it. But it had hurt. Every single comment that the creative side sent his way had hurt. But he couldn’t show it. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have- better things to do.” Virgil mentally cursed himself as he sunk out. Couldn’t he have thought of anything better? _Anything_ else would have been better than this. 

Just as he disappeared, Virgil thought he heard something that sounded like ‘Merry Christmas’ but… surely, he misheard, right? It couldn’t have been right. 

His evening was spent with his pizza and his own thoughts. Sometimes, he’d hear laughter coming from the common rooms. Another dagger in his chest. It hurt, it hurt so much. He just wanted to be a part of their group. All he wanted, was to not be alone. Was that really too much to ask? 


End file.
